


Garden Interrogation

by EverSquirrely



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, Father-Son Relationship, Felileth Week (Fire Emblem), Fire Emblem: Three Houses Blue Lions Route, Fluff and Humor, Implied Sexual Content, Innuendo, Post-Time Skip, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:33:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25334701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EverSquirrely/pseuds/EverSquirrely
Summary: (Blue Lions route, after Aillel battle)Byleth isn't accustomed to keeping secrets. Most of her secrets are mysteries to her as well. Still, her relationship with Felix is surprisingly simple to keep under wraps, and no one seems suspicious.That is, until Rodrigue Fraldarius, the father of the man she's definitely sleeping with, joins their army at Garreg Mach.So now the only thing keeping Byleth from scandal is her ability to "make conversation." Fantastic.(Chapter 2 Added - Felix requesting fatherly support? Or revenge?)
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius & Rodrigue Achille Fraldarius, Felix Hugo Fraldarius/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 42
Kudos: 190





	1. Chapter 1

Making conversation was never Byleth’s strong suit. Making conversation with the father of her secret lover seemed about as appealing as returning to the Valley of Torment for vacation. However, when Rodrigue approached her in the gardens outside of the reception hall, Byleth made the tactical decision to endure a brief chat.

First, because Rodrigue likely wanted to ask about Dimitri’s obvious changes. Second, because Byleth had been told throughout her life that her vacant expression gave nothing away.

“Professor,” Rodrigue greeted her with a sweeping bow. “A lot has changed since we last met.”

An understatement. “It has,” Byleth answered lamely.

“We had all thought you died in the first siege on Garreg Mach. Thank the Goddess you survived.”

Sure, thanking the Goddess was in order. Even if Sothis’s intervention felt more like a frustrated parent shaking their lazy child awake than a miracle. “I’m sorry I missed so much. I’m just grateful I made it to Garreg Mach in time.”

Rodrigue raised an amused eyebrow. “In time for what?”

“The Blue Lion reunion for the millennium festival.”

“Ah yes, I remember Felix leaving for that,” Rodrigue replied. He paused, glancing away from her eye. “It surprised me, how unusually optimistic it was for Felix to assume the entire class would honor that promise in the midst of a war, after five years' silence, with two presumed dead.”

It surprised Byleth that everyone had. “Felix has aptitude with faith,” Byleth replied cautiously. “More so with reason, but still. He has surprised me.” He especially surprised her with their “extracurriculars.”

Rodrigue laughed easily compared to Byleth - it reminded her of Jeralt. “It stunned me to learn he had taken up any weapon other than the sword. I could scarcely believe it when he returned home with command of magic, of all things.”

“He is a determined study when he chooses to be.” Certainly thorough.

“And you must be an effective professor for him to even consider it.”

This was, for Byleth, much too much about Felix. Each time they spoke of him, Byleth’s memory summoned all manner of inappropriate moments.

When Byleth joined Felix in the Goddess tower for their own private reunion.

The wild tirade where Felix stumbled over apologies of past words, accusations of recklessness, and pleas for her to stay by his side. 

Byleth’s ultimatum that he could either scold her or fuck her, but he couldn’t have it both ways.

To his credit, Felix had always been decisive. Was it blasphemy to deflower one of her former students in a holy tower dedicated to the Goddess Byleth shared her soul with? It had to be “highly improper.”

“I’m sure you’ve noticed Dimitri’s marked change,” Byleth gently redirected the conversation.

“Yes… I have. I do plan to speak with both you and Gilbert on that matter.” Rodrigue’s eyes had stayed on Byleth’s just a touch too long. “I’m mostly curious what a day in your life is like. I hope they aren’t spreading you too thin.”

Byleth allowed some relief out with her breath. Finally, a familiar question. “I spend much of my days training, cooking, or dining with allies. I often assist with fishing and gardening to contribute to our supplies, or negotiating with merchants to maintain our arsenal.”

“Full days indeed,” Rodrigue replied. “Is it also true that you make a point to speak with everyone?”

“When I can.”

“How do you ever find time in your room?” Rodrigue’s expression remained friendly, but a faint alarm sounded in Byleth’s chest. 

Was this an innocent question, and she only worried because she had spent several nights tangled up in Felix? Byleth assembled her reply carefully. “I’m usually in my room for administrative tasks. I try to monitor everyone’s progress, design their goals, and plan for the coming month.”

“How do you find time to sleep?” Rodrigue marvelled.

“Well, there were those 5 years.”

The joke clearly caught Rodrigue off-guard. Surprise flashed on his face before he laughed loudly. “Ah yes,” Rodrigue replied wistfully. The laughter disappeared from his mouth. “I know Felix was disturbed by your disappearance. He never spoke of it, but he withdrew.”

Felix had said as much. His voice caught when he admitted he thought Byleth’s disappearance had been a cruel joke by the Goddess. If Felix had wished to be with Byleth five years ago, she wouldn’t have died. But because he wished to surpass her, the Goddess saw fit to grant that wish, by having him compete with a corpse.

Another corpse.

“So much tragedy, of course he would be changed,” Byleth dodged. Her naturally solemn voice helped.

“Yes, but, even now, he has changed again,” Rodrigue pressed. “True, he is as odd and brusque as ever. But I catch him smiling. He speaks with hope, even if he has little faith in Dimitri.” Rodrigue shook his head. “It is astonishing to see. Professor, have you noticed it?”

Rodrigue’s conversational manner remained, but Byleth realized she made a tactical error. Rodrigue intended to discuss Felix. And any attempt to run now would probably draw suspicion. Worse still, Byleth was likely outmatched. Nobles had years of practice with double talk and intrigue. 

Terrific. At least Byleth was physically incapable of blushing.

“I have noticed,” Byleth said, allowing a smile. “I believe war taught him the value of allies.”

“I think it must be more than that,” Rodrigue said. His eyes definitely searched her. “I think he recognizes your authority. I think you are the only authority he recognizes.”

If “recognizing authority” meant roughly devouring her, perhaps. “It may be more accurate to say he sees me as an equal,” Byleth said.

After all, she had also pinned Felix down and made him beg before.

Now her mind summoned up Felix, naked and tousled, helpless when he succumbed to climax. Very helpful.

“He does see you as an equal, doesn’t he.” Rodrigue nodded thoughtfully. “And what is your assessment of him?”

If Byleth wasn’t careful, she might sound affectionate. If she was vague, she would seem evasive. “He makes great points.” Smiling wryly, she added, “Usually in the most unproductive way.”

Another laugh. “Nothing does get past you. I am glad you led the Blue Lions. For Felix, for Dimitri. I can see your influence, and it is nothing short of exceptional.”

“It’s an honor to have such an exceptional team,” Byleth replied. 

Byleth hoped Rodrigue’s pensive silence meant he was satisfied. Perhaps he had only been sizing up his son’s mentor, with no thought they could be lovers. However, Byleth heard the footfalls behind her, and she couldn’t help but wonder what it meant. “The garden seems a frivolous place for a war room.” Felix’s sharp tone had softened toward sarcasm.

“Felix!” Rodrigue said with an easy smile. “We were just catching up.”

Felix drew up next to Byleth, crossing his arms. “Byleth was asleep for five years, and we weren’t. There, you’re caught up.”

“Byleth now? Not professor.” Rodrigue’s tone remained conversational, but it renewed Byleth’s suspicion. Rodrigue’s eyes definitely searched Felix.

Felix rolled his eyes. “Well, there’s no academy, so she’s not a professor anymore.”

“But everyone else still refers to her as ‘Professor.’”

“Right. Because I always do what everyone else does.”

This dynamic was interesting to observe. Felix clearly asserted his own power in the conversation, and Rodrigue would defer. Out of politeness? Or strategy?

“Either is fine,” Byleth interjected. “I have asked the students to use my name, but most of them find it strange.”

“Of course,” Rodrigue said, smiling at her. Returning to Felix, Rodrigue asked, “I tried to find you last night. Where were you hiding?”

“Training, as usual,” Felix replied.

It was a trap. Byleth realized it immediately.  Of course he wasn’t. Felix had slid into Byleth’s room, as he often did. “Please tell me you have nothing more important you should be doing,” he had whispered quickly.

Byleth did. They fucked anyway.

“I didn’t see you on the training ground,” Rodrigue replied, lip curling.

Byleth watched it unfold, helpless to stop it. As she suspected, Felix scoffed that he must have gone to his room for the night. But of course, Rodrigue had checked Felix’s room immediately after the training grounds, and Felix wasn’t there.

Because off the battlefield, Felix was entirely predictable. Byleth could track the time of day based on where Felix was. Rodrigue surely could too. He would also know that Felix wasn’t reckless enough to leave the monastery at night, pious enough to be in the chapel, or social enough to be enjoying a late night drink with a friend.

Felix replied coldly, “Did it occur to you I might not want to be found?”

Byleth had to give Felix credit - that completely fit into character.

A sly smile touched Rodrigue’s lips. He nodded, his eye drifting to Byleth. “Well, it was lovely catching up, Byleth.” To Felix, he said, “No heirs until you’re married.”

There it was.

Felix blushed furiously. He stammered a few incoherent words, before gasping out, “What are you on about old man? ”

“We’ve talked about this,” Rodrigue chuckled. “When a man and a woman love each other very much-”

Felix plowed past the tease. “What does that have to do with right now? You’re getting crazier every year. You can’t find me once, suddenly I’m Sylvain?”

The smirk Rodrigue wore seemed familiar. “Felix. You are a terrible liar.”

Felix at least had enough self-awareness to know he had been beat. If nothing else, the furious red on his cheeks would have been confirmation enough. He hissed at Byleth, “What did you say to him?”

Rodrigue seemed unphased. “Oh no. You gave yourself away entirely. Professor, I must say, you are impenetrable.” 

Byleth wouldn’t exactly say that. Felix probably wouldn’t either.

Felix was shaking his head in disbelief, not meeting Rodrigue’s eye. “Are you spying on me? You can’t possibly mean that a brief time away from my room was enough for you.”

“You stood next to me,” Byleth interrupted. They both looked at her, each stunned. “Usually, if you join a group of people, you stand facing towards the center of the group. Easy sightlines to everyone there, little exposure of your side and back, arms crossed defensively. You stood next to me, facing him.”

“You are a marvel,” Rodrigue replied.

“Damn,” Felix murmured. “That can’t be it.”

She knew Felix suddenly felt vulnerable, wondering if everyone could tell with something so simple as his body language. She wished she had something comforting to say, but instead, she said, “You make decisions in battle off of less.”

Felix still shook his head in disbelief. “But if you gave nothing away, couldn’t it just be a crush?”

It was a good question. Perhaps Byleth did give something away. 

“You aren’t in the habit of entertaining one-sided relationships,” Rodrigue volunteered. “I doubt you would have said two words to her.” The red raged on Felix’s cheeks, his fingers pinching the bridge of his nose. The moment dragged torturously long. Rodrigue smirked. “I will see you both in the war room. Again, no heirs.” Shaking his head in admiration, Rodrigue murmured, “Fare well, Byleth the impenetrable.”

After he had disappeared into the garden, Felix whispered, “I wouldn’t say  _ impenetrable. _ ”

Byleth smiled slyly. “If only I was impregnable.”

Felix chuckled, the sound hidden in the back of his throat. Though he still looked exposed, his copper eyes caught hers with a slight smile.


	2. Fatherly Support

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 - After the debaucle in the garden, Rodrigue is surprised when Felix drops by his room unannounced requesting "fatherly advice." In truth, Rodrigue should have been suspicious much sooner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I had this idea and I had to run with it! Just Felix and Rodrigue, bonding as indirectly as humanly possible.
> 
> The feels are all upfront. If you can make it until Rodrigue says "ass," I feel pretty confident it will be worth it!

Rodrigue hadn’t expected the knock on his door at such a late hour. He was hardly “on the way” for anyone at Garreg Mach, being tucked in the old staff quarters between the stable and the Knights hall. Dimitri seemed, well, less than sociable. Byleth had touched base with Rodrigue in the Officers Academy that afternoon, completely unphased by yesterday’s… revelation. She asked him plainly about supply lines, enquired about his day, and indulged him in listening to his musings.  
Mysterious indeed.

“Come in,” Rodrigue replied, setting aside his correspondence.

Felix, of all people, slid in, as cautious as a fox creeping from the bushes to stalk prey. If Felix ever approached him back at Fraldarius manor - which hardly ever happened - he did so with indifference. Now, he seemed hesitant.

Perhaps Rodrigue’s ploy the day before had left an impression. Rodrigue must confess it afforded him some satisfaction.

“Felix! What an unexpected pleasure,” Rodrigue said warmly. “Make yourself at home.”

Felix’s eyes scanned everywhere in the room but Rodrigue. “Good evening, old man. I’m sure you’re very satisfied with yourself.”

Ah yes, the refreshing bluntness of his youngest. Rodrigue couldn’t resist the smirk. “Whatever do you mean?” he replied slyly.

Felix muttered under his breath, something to the effect of “A cute parlor trick.”

Rodrigue chuckled, putting away his papers properly. He was much too curious to divide his attention. “Aren’t you going to ask when I grew suspicious of the affair?” Rodrigue tried to keep his tone conversational. Felix could be difficult to read. Perhaps Felix found the whole conversation yesterday unforgivable, and the jest would only serve to further divide them. There was, however, a chance Felix simply puffed out his chest to hide his embarrassment..

Felix snorted. “That you schemers can apparently tell by how I stand?”

“No, that was when I  _ knew _ .” If Felix was going to continue circling the room, Rodrigue decided he may as well turn his chair to face the center. “I came upon you in the training grounds. It is quite impressive, watching Byleth make her rounds, assisting in all manner of weapons. She had sparred with a number of your group, mind you. But I did pay close attention to the two of you. I haven’t seen you smile like that-”

Though Rodrigue wasn’t careless enough to bring up Glenn’s name, Felix still interrupted him with, “I haven’t had such a challenging opponent in a long time.”

Of course. Glenn and Felix had sparred continuously. Glenn had the advantage of age, size, knighthood and experience, but that did not deter Felix. They didn’t always refer to it as “training” - sometimes they were routing evil pirates from the dining room, or overtaking rogue bandits in the cellar. Glenn never went easy on Felix, and Felix would have it no other way.

Rodrigue nodded, deciding for a change of subject. “You have certainly done well for yourself,” he replied with an encouraging smile.

“Done well for myself?” The incredulity in Felix’s voice hinted it was a poor choice of words. “I don’t know what bothers me more. The fact that, even now, you only think of status and power, or that you  _ approve. _ ”

Rodrigue knew he shouldn’t, but he laughed. Felix was the sort of son who would entwine himself with one of the most powerful people living, and be bothered that his own father  _ might _ approve. As though being considered close to equal to the one who wielded the sword of the creator was perfectly normal. “As your father, I can’t ‘approve’ of my only heir disappearing into an unmarried woman’s room at night,” Rodrigue pointed out. Smiling wanly, he said, “I know better than to lecture you on duty or propriety. At least allow me to take some comfort in the fact you appear happy.”

Felix finally met his eye. “Yes, I suppose you would take comfort in that,” Felix ceded.

The silence drew long in part because of Rodrigue’s surprise. Felix only glanced at him, but he drew in a breath and didn’t follow with any sort of sarcasm. It was as near a compliment as he had received from Felix.

“While you are here, I did have something I intended to give you.” Rodrigue unfastened his travel case. “Although I suspect this will only make you angry.”

Felix sat on the other chair, crossing his legs and his arms resolutely. “Terrific.”

“...But, there will never be a time that isn’t true, so I suppose I should just rip out the arrow as it were.” Rodrigue took out a small box, passing it to Felix. Inside, it contained a small silver ring with a nestled emerald. Rodrigue’s father had given it to his mother. When Glenn was betrothed to Ingrid, he had given it to her. Ingrid, generous as she was, had returned it after Glenn passed. Sighing, Rodrigue explained, “As I mobilized our forces to meet in Alleil, I considered if there were any artifacts I should consider relocating, should fall-”

Felix’s eyes widened. He clearly recognized it. “Father-” he said, in a warning tone.

Rodrigue waved it off casually. “It seems as appropriate a time as any. If you have someone you chose to give it to, it’s yours to give.”

Felix’s eyes were fixed on Rodrigue. “I’m not getting engaged during a war.”

“I will say, giving the ring is simply a statement of an intention you may already have,” Rodrigue replied.

“I am not making a promise that I could die before I keep.”

Ah. Yes. Rodrigue drew in a steadying breath. “I understand.” Again, returning to a conversational tone, he added, “If it gives you courage, you can keep it as your own. If it gives you sadness, you can hide it away.”

Felix accepted the box. He opened it, turning the ring in his fingers. “... I thank you,” Felix replied, somewhat stiffly. 

They were now engulfed in one of the familiar uncomfortable silences Rodrigue had grown accustomed to. Rodrigue considered breaking it, to ask Felix’s goal in coming by. It felt curious that he had not already left in a huff, and curiouser still he had sat down in the first place.

No, Felix had a goal in this visit, and Rodrigue would allow him to volunteer it.

“Fine,” Felix said suddenly, as though he had been prodded towards some unknown confession. “I should just get it over with. I do have a question-” Felix froze, cheeks reddening when he met Rodrigue’s eye. “Never mind. I decided I would rather die.”

Well, now, this was intriguing. “What is it?” Rodrigue prompted.

“It’s a… delicate question.” Felix cleared his throat. “And if you already  _ know _ that Byleth and I are…” Felix covered his face as he tripped over the word, “... _ intimate… _ ” He shook his head again, muttering under his breath, “It’s your damn job to talk about this sort of thing anyway.”

Rodrigue sighed wistfully. He had gotten away with comparatively little discussion on the matter of sex. Perhaps one of the benefits of having a “lone wolf” as a son. “I suppose I should have known this was going to happen one day. Go on. You can ask me anything.”

“Before Byleth ever received the Sword of the Creator, she apparently could hear the Goddess in her head.”

“Remarkable,” Rodrigue murmured. And not where he thought this would go.

Felix shrugged, as though this were ordinary. “Apparently, the Goddess said that she saw the world through Byleth’s eyes and heard through her ears, even before they… merged souls, I guess?”

How on Earth Felix of all people found himself in this situation, Rodrigue might never know. 

Drawing in a breath, Felix nervously rubbed his face. “Which brings me to my question… Since they had merged, does that mean I’m intimate... with both of them?”

Well that was a question Rodrigue had been entirely unprepared for.

“It seems pretty clear that, if she sees and hears through Byleth, that the Goddess  _ has  _ to be fully aware of the whole affair.”

There it was. The ghost of a smile on the edge of Felix’s lips. “You’re smiling,” Rodrigue accused, narrowing his eyes.

The cruel smirk that followed made Rodrigue question why he ever had children to begin with. “It might be blasphemy to suggest, but if Byleth ever cried out my name, does that mean that the  _ Goddess _ is beseeching  _ me _ …?”

Rodrigue groaned, dropping his head back. “Are you very finished?”

And of course, Felix ignored him entirely. “...But it does seem uncomfortable to ever exclaim something like... ‘Oh Goddess, yes, like that.’” Of course he included a reenactment, for good measure.

“You’re malevolent,” Rodrigue sighed. “Have I not suffered enough?”

Felix uncrossed his legs, leaning forward with narrowed eyes. “You’re soft, old man. You cracked sooner than expected.” Raising a taunting eyebrow, Felix added, “I have more.”

Rodrigue rubbed his temple. “Wholly unnecessary, I’m perfectly mortified.”

“That’s a shame,” Felix sighed wistfully. “I am in desperate need of support from my father…”

What a perfect brat. “You have my support,” Rodrigue corrected. “But you do not have my permission to antagonize me.”

Felix ignored the plea, musing, “Did you know she doesn’t have a heartbeat?”

“Most mysterious,” Rodrigue confessed. That seemed innocent enough at least.

“It is the strangest thing. No heartbeat, like a corpse, but her skin is still very warm. And she doesn’t get out of breath. Certainly, she breathes heavy while she is exerting herself-”

“I need a drink,” Rodrigue muttered, wandering to his decanter.

Felix laughed shortly. Fortunately, he didn’t chide Rodrigue for “drinking in his advanced years” or some such nonsense. Unfortunately, he continued smugly on his current line of conversation. “It’s exhausting. No matter how vigorous - very vigorous, mind you - the exertion, within minutes she’s breathing perfectly normal.” Slyly, he added, “Do other men have this problem?”

Pouring his glass of amber liquor, Rodrigue replied, “Your expression suggests you know full well they don’t.”

“Perhaps,” Felix said with a shrug. “And yes, I would like a drink.”

“Drinks are for adults who don’t feel the need to torment those who love them,” Rodrigue replied, swirling his glass with a flourish.

“Hmm,” Felix mused. “So what was yesterday then, smartass?”

Perhaps Rodrigue shouldn’t reward such behavior from his son. Still, he wordlessly poured a second glass to pass to Felix. 

“Turnabout is fair play, old man,” Felix murmured, taking a sip.

Wearily, Rodrigue settled into his chair. “I must congratulate you. I never suspected you would be capable of keeping up any sort of ruse.”

“I wonder who I could have learned that from.” Felix raised a challenging eyebrow.

“I suppose I could blame your partner,” Rodrigue muttered. “She is, after all, widely known as a master tactician.”

“Seems beneath you, blaming my mistress for your bad parenting,” Felix chided.

Rodrigue nearly choked on his drink. “Unsolicited advice from an old man-”

“The worst sort.”

Rodrigue indulged himself by putting on his most polite yet condescending airs and finished, “-It is customary to refer to a significant other with some term of endearment. You could try beloved, darling… “

Felix rolled his eyes like a frustrated teenager. “How about  _ sparring partner _ ?”

“Is that what they call it these days?” Rodrigue snorted.

“And if you must know, Byleth’s suggestion for retaliation was that I should regale you with very…  _ very _ specific details of what we do in private.” Smirking, Felix added, “Maybe setting your fears about heirs to rest.”

Rodrigue swirled his glass. “I hope you never cross her. She seems exacting in her revenge.” Laughing to himself, he added, “You may well be outmatched.”

Rodrigue wasn’t certain which surprised him more - the fact that statement drew a smile, or the easiness of Felix’s smile, devoid of snark or condescension. “I suppose I am outmatched,” Felix said, stealing another sip.

Rodrigue shook his head. “And of course that doesn’t discourage you.”

“Nothing is ever dull with Byleth.” Felix smiled to himself, but Rodrigue would be damned if he called attention to it. The moment felt unusually… normal. He sat in his room, sharing a drink with his son. Perhaps the first time he could remember such an intimate conversation. Rodrigue allowed the silence to trail for a moment, enjoying the proximity to Felix in unusually good spirits. 

“How much of that nonsense was true?” Rodrigue asked curiously.

Felix seemed surprised by the question. He could have tipped Rodrigue over with a feather when he said, with perfect honesty, “All of it."

Rodrigue was overcome by an overwhelming wave of jealousy for fathers with  _ normal _ sons. “Ah well,” Rodrigue murmured. “You can’t embarrass me anymore. You have lost the element of surprise! I have lived too many years and endured too many embarrassments.”

“Are you certain of that?” Felix asked with a challenging eyebrow.

“Well, I’d rather not know if my son only ‘does it up the ass’ to avoid having bastard children,” Rodrigue admitted.

Felix choked on his drink, setting it down on Rodrigue’s desk. Rodrigue wondered if he had ruined the temporary peace, and braced himself for a sharp rebuke. But Felix laughed. Hard. Harder than Rodrigue had seen him laugh in a long time. Not scornful and short and quiet. Uncontrolled, hand covering his mouth to try and muffle the sound, snorting out his nose laughing. “By the Goddess-!” he managed to stammer. “My nose is burning from the damn liquor-!”

Rodrigue was pushing his luck, but he simply couldn’t help it. “Wouldn’t you say ‘By my mistress’ now?” he asked wanly.

“Sparring partner,” Felix corrected. “Some meddlesome old man insisted on it.”

Rodrigue chuckled smugly. “Besides, was that really so funny? Aren’t you a seasoned veteran now, not a blushing virgin?”

“That is the first time I have ever heard you say ass-!” Felix stammered, surprised.

Rodrigue shook his head. “I’m glad I made it count.”

Felix wiped his face with a handkerchief. “Haven’t you heard of condoms, you old goat?”

“I hope you’re not placing your whole trust in them,” Rodrigue scoffed.

“Oh no, blow jobs… hand jobs… all part of a larger rotation,” Felix replied, with a condescending flourish.

“I’m familiar.” Rodrigue raised a challenging eyebrow. “And if you aren’t cautious, I will be forced to retaliate in ways you are not prepared for.

Felix drained his glass. Rodrigue wondered how much of the liquor had been left. “Ah well, look at that. I seem to be at the bottom of my drink.”

“Care for another?” Rodrigue replied, taking a leisurely sip. “Continue our conversation?”

“I’m sure it’s somehow rude to accept that invitation, what with how much time people waste pretending to be polite,” Felix stood, crossing his arms. “Besides, I wouldn’t keep someone so advanced in years from getting their rest.”

“Such a thoughtful son I have,” Rodrigue said. He allowed a pause, before adding, sincerely, “Thank you for stopping by. Perhaps it goes without saying, but I love you.”

Felix crossed his arms, looking everywhere but Rodrigue. Eventually, he raised an eyebrow and met Rodrigue’s eye. “You have your moments.” Felix’s hand hovered by the doorknob, before he added, “Keep a close eye on the boar prince.”

“Of course I shall.”

Felix seemed pensive. “We will too.”

Oh? It’s “we” now? Rodrigue smiled to himself, spinning his glass.

**Author's Note:**

> If someone has a moment, this is my first time following a fandom since the 00's (!). I love that there's Felileth week and Trans week, and I assume there are more of these - where do people track that these days? Tumblr, Reddit, Discord, Twitter, all of the above?
> 
> I love this ship and I love banter - enjoy!


End file.
